


The flag

by BadBlueCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blonde Grimmjow, M/M, Married Couple, grimmichi pride week 2020, pride flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: Ichigo bought an LGBTQ+ flag, he gets the attention of his partner, and have a little action in the bedroom.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: GrimmIchi_Pride_Week_2020





	The flag

It was late afternoon, Ichigo peaked in his bedroom to see Grimmjow laying down reading a book. ‘He’s so cute when he wears his glasses.’ Ichigo though before making an entrance.

Earlier today he bought a rainbow flag, and he decided to show it to Grimmjow right now. He walked holding the flag right in front of him, it hid his entire body “What do you think Grimm?” he asked his lover.

Grimmjow took his eyes off his book to look at his husband, “What about it? It’s just a rainbow flag, if you wanna hang it just tell me where and I’ll do it later.” He said before continuing where he left off, re adjusting his glasses.

Ichigo grinned, Grimmjow couldn’t possibly see he was naked. He turned around, exposing his naked body to his blonde lover. “Grimm.” He purred “How about now?” he asked knowingly, he moved his ass sexily, down and slowly back up.

Grimmjow sighed and rolled his eyes, “Wha-“ he was about to yell in annoyance, but he was cut off by what he saw, his jaw dropped. Kurosaki was wearing nothing but a rainbow coloured thong, he moved that ass perfectly.

Ichigo jerked when an aroused Grimmjow suddenly grinded against him. “You like it?” Ichigo asked teasingly. The blonde growled, before picking up his orange haired lover. Ichigo squirmed as he was carried to the bed, before being ungraceful tossed on it.

Grimmjow admired the sight of Ichigo sprawled out on the rainbow flag, he leaned down kissed his way up Kurosaki’s leg. “Uhn! Grimm!” Ichigo moaned when his lover kissed his bulge. “Excited just from kisses.” He teases.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow pulled the thong off with his teeth. His hard member snapping free and hitting his abs. Grimmjow didn’t hesitate to take it in his mouth and started to suck his boyfriend’s dick.

“Grim-Ah!-Ah!” Ichigo panted as the blonde worked on his cock. He buried a hand in blonde hair to get a grip and started thrusting upwards to meet his lover’s mouth. Grimmjow moaned around Ichigo’s dick, sending sweet vibrations to his lover.

With a loud moan of Grimmjow’s name, Ichigo came, his seeds spilling down the blonde’s throat. Grimmjow swallowed every drop, when he pulled off, he smirked and flipped Ichigo around. Making quick work of his clothes, he freed his own impressive arousal.

He grinned, seeing the dildo in the Kurosaki’s ass, “You planned all of this huh?” he whispered in his lovers’ ear. Ichigo blushed, nodding into the flag, not wanting to meet the blonde’s blue eyes. The dildo came out with a pop, and Grimmjow got in place, aligning himself with Ichigo’s hole.

“Nnnnghh! So tight Ichi!” Grimmjow moaned as he pushed in more and more, “You’re just-AH! big!” he gasped at the jab to his prostate. ‘Way to boost my ego Kurosaki.’ The blonde thought once he was fully in. He gave his lover a few minutes to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in.

Ichigo howled at the first thrust, he gripped the flag tightly, Grimmjow setting a fast and hard pace. The bed rocked with each thrust, the blonde grunted and panted next to Ichigo’s ear, and the orangette moaned louder and louder with each thrust.

“FUCK GRIMM!!” he cried out, cumming between himself and the flag, his ass clenching, making Grimmjow moan Ichigo’s name loudly before he came as well, filling his lover with his thick semen. Ichigo sighed in content of being filled, he loved it when Grimmjow let out all that pent-up energy inside him.

The blonde collapsed on his lover, both panting for a while before Grimmjow broke the silence “So you bought the flag just for this?” Ichigo nodded “Pretty much.” They both laughed “This is why I love you.” Grimmjow said grinning, leaning in to kiss his lover, “I love you too Grimm.”


End file.
